The present disclosure relates to a container for transporting recreational or food items, for example a lunchbox, combined with a CD player/radio.
Whereas known in the art are containers for transporting food items such as coolers or lunchboxes, on the one hand, and CD players/radio, on the other hand, a need is made itself felt for an easy-to-use, convenient and portable combination of such a container for recreational needs and a CD player/radio.